Behind Closed Doors
by KinkyWings
Summary: A drastically different take of how the study scene in 2.03 could have gone. In which Hiram and Archie get to know each other a little better, and Archie finds out that he has a thing for being manhandled. Now with Part 2. NSFW. M/M. Dom/Sub.
1. Behind Closed Doors

A/N: So this is a pretty drastic take on how the office scene with Archie and Hiram could have gone. Obviously, I am complete trash, so prepare yourself for some pretty NSFW stuff up ahead. Sorry to scar any of you, but this is your last chance to back out if m/m dom/sub is not your thing. If it is, I hope you enjoy! XOXOX!

* * *

Behind Closed Doors

Inside Hiram Lodge's private office, a portrait of Veronica hung on the wall right above his desk. It was a large painting with an incredible likeness, almost as if Veronica was in the room with them. In the portrait, she smiled her most genuine smile, the one she wore when she was truly happy. Now adays, Archie was graced with that smile more often than not. It was one of the things he liked most about her. That, and her ability to give him the strength to do just about anything...including survive this one on one meeting with her notoriously criminal father.

"I like having her up there, looking over my shoulder. Keeps me honest..." Hiram said, though there was nothing innocent nor honest about the way he was grinning, darkness seeping into the corners as the fire bathed him in an orange glow.

He handed Archie a glass of amber colored liquid, the weight heavy in his hand.

"It's probably not the sort of thing your father approves of, is it?" Hiram asked, gesturing for Archie to take a seat in one of the large leather chairs across from his desk.

"Uh, rum? No, not really Sir," Archie admitted with a slight laugh, his body sinking into the pliable leather. He had had rum before, at parties mostly where it was diluted with Coke or other mixers - never served straight and sipped from a crystal glass. It was taking him back to the dinner he had with the Blossoms before everything went to shit, another social situation he had no idea how to navigate.

"I meant about your Red Circle," Hiram corrected, leaning back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other as he gazed up at Archie curiously.

Archie himself was surprised. He had had a lot of adults try to tell him what he was doing was wrong over the past few days. He had a lot of people trying to stop him and shut the Red Circle down. He had yet to have someone show genuine interest in the idea, which set him slightly on edge, trying to discern what Hiram Lodge's angle was.

"He's...still trying to wrap his head around it," Archie said, trying his best to sugar-coat the intense disapproval his father conveyed at every turn.

Hiram nodded, absorbing this information like a sponge. Archie swore he could see the gears in the man's head spinning. For what purpose, Archie did not know. All he knew was that this meeting was becoming less like a casual meeting and more like a business venture.

"You know, Archie, I hope we can respect each other moving forward," Hiram said, leaning up in his chair so his elbows rested on his knees.

Archie nodded. "Yes, of course Mr. Lodge."

"No more sneaking into my daughter's bedroom. Ever," Hiram said with a startling intensity, dark eyes blazing as he commanded Archie's full attention. "And...Never. Ever. Hurt Veronica."

Archie nodded again, more rapidly this time. Hiram could be downright terrifying when he wanted.

"You know, I did have a thought about your Red Circle, actually. It's a noble idea, but evil Archie has no regards for nobility nor intention, and sometimes defending yourself...it's not enough. You need to strike back, go on the offensive. Because the Black Hood, he is waging a war based on terror and fear. Those are his weapons," Hiram spoke with such a passion and fire, that it glued Archie to his seat in rapt attention. When the man finally looked back his way, he smiled. "They should be yours too."

"If I use them as weapons...wouldn't Veronica, I don't know, be upset? I don't want her to feel like she isn't safe around me."

"Should I have any reason not to trust you around my daughter?" Hiram challenged, and Archie swallowed thickly. There was no right way to answer that question, not in any way that saved face. "Furthermore, should Veronica have any reason to know about this at all?"

"No disrespect Mr. Lodge, but I don't want to keep anything from Veronica."

"Honesty. That's admirable. I respect a man who respects his woman," Hiram praised, taking a long sip from his glass before pointing a finger in Archie's direction. "You care for Veronica a great deal, don't you?"

"I do, Sir."

"Do you love her?" he asked point blank, and Archie found himself at a loss. His mouth went dry and he must have been gaping like a fish because Hiram rolled his eyes, laughing at Archie's embarrassment. "You don't have to be shy around me, Archie. We're both men here. Where's that honesty you were so passionate about a second ago?"

"I like Veronica a lot. I admire her passion and her drive," Archie finally answered, a careful one that was sure not to offend.

"But you don't love her."

Hiram fixed Archie with those dark, serious eyes. Archie felt like the man was seeing straight through him down into his soul, and it felt like a million fire ants were crawling over his skin.

"Frankly, Mr. Lodge, I haven't been with her long enough to know," Archie admitted, hoping his answer wouldn't get him put on Hiram's hit list. "I mean, we've only been dating for a few weeks."

"Fair enough," Hiram shrugged, leaning back in the chair and sipping further on his drink. "You see Archie, my daughter is very invested in you. I would even go as far as to say she idolizes you."

"I hope I live up to her expectations."

"I do too. For your sake," Hiram agreed, looking straight into the fire. "Have you been with any other girls?"

It was an invasive question, a topic that Archie did not want to discuss with his girlfriend's father, but one that he knew he had to answer. "I dated another girl in our class, Valerie, for a while."

"But not long enough to be in love?" Hiram presumed, to which Archie bobbed his head yes, growing uncomfortable with this line of questioning. If he could even call it questioning. It felt more like an interrogation. "Interesting...have you ever been with any boys?"

Archie choked on his drink, feeling the rum burn up the back of his throat through his nostrils. It felt like his insides were on fire, and he spluttered a cough. Hiram seemed unaffected by this reaction, waiting patiently for Archie to collect himself to answer.

"B-boys?" Archie stammered, needing clarification to make sure he heard Hiram correctly.

"Yes, Archie. Have you ever been in a monogamous relationship with another male?" Hiram asked again, directly this time so there was no feigning ignorance. The frankness in which he asked the question still left Archie spiraling for an answer, his face growing redder and redder by the second.

"N-no Sir. Never."

"You seem defensive," Hiram noted, sizing Archie up and down, as if sniffing out a liar. He sighed. "And here I thought I was dealing with an honest man."

"I am telling the truth. I have never been in a relationship with another guy."

Archie was not gay. Never in his life had he ever considered himself gay. No way. Not when gay piled him into the same group as Kevin Keller, and Archie was _nothing_ like Kevin Keller. Archie was on the football team! Archie did construction with his dad! He liked cars and tools and all the other stuff that straight men were supposed to like. He was a hundred percent not gay. He was not -

"But you have thought about it," Hiram accused, his gaze piercing Archie in place. He felt so constricted, like a caged animal. He was crawling under his skin, desperately seeking a way out of this interview gone wrong. His heart was torn between beating too quickly and not at all, especially with Hiram looking like he was going to jump for his jugular at any second. "Maybe not about holding hands in the hallway or school dances, but you have thought about other things. About what happens after dark at Sweet Water River..."

"I think I should go now..." Archie said as he got up, hands shaking while he put down the crystal tumbler. He didn't know if it was the rum or the franticness of his own desperation that made the room feel like it was spinning and his stomach feel like he was going to be sick. He just knew that he needed to get out of the room before something happened that he would regret.

Hiram was faster. He side stepped Archie, cutting between him and the door. He pinned Archie's wrist to the table, making the boy unable to move. For all of Archie's strength, he could not break free of Hiram's grip, the older man surprisingly strong.

"Answer me one question, and then you can go. Sound fair?" Hiram asked, far too calm and composed for the intensity of the situation.

Archie nodded, his entire body trembling as he waited for the question.

"Do I scare you, Archie?"

Archie closed his eyes, unable to face Hiram as he whispered, "Yes."

"Ah," Hiram chuckled as he grew closer to the shell of Archie's ear, lips brushing across the sensitive skin that sent a million volts of electricity straight down the red head's spine. "Are you sure that it's fear you're feeling? Or something else?"

Hiram placed a hand on Archie's crotch, thumb dipping down beneath the waistband of Archie's pants. The boy jolted up into the touch, his hips seeking more of the friction, and _holy shit_ he had no idea he was this hard! His dick was straining within the confines of his underwear, the tent in his pants visible for Hiram to see.

"S-something else..." Archie stuttered, finding it hard to connect words into phrases when Hiram was busy stroking his dick through his pants.

"I thought so," Hiram purred, and even though Archie could not see it, he felt the smile creep up Hiram's lips as they brushed against his jawline. Those same lips paused over Archie's pulse point, sucking on it with a wet, smacking sound that made Archie go weak in the knees. That was going to leave a mark, he could feel it, but surprisingly, he didn't care. If anything, it turned him on even more. He clutched at Hiram's bicep to steady himself, fingers digging into the firm flesh through a layer of silk.

"If you choose to stay, I have two rules: you do whatever I tell you when I tell you, and you call me 'Sir' when I address you," Hiram instructed, pulling back far enough for Archie to make contact with those hooded, onyx eyes. "Now, you need to tell me, Archie, do you consent?"

The answer was obvious, Archie too far lost to these new sensations that the only thing he could utter was, "Yes, Sir."

Hiram let out a low groan at the boy's submissive tone, his grip on Archie's groin tightening. Archie let out a strangled gasp, his legs subconsciously falling apart as he arched up into the touch. He was rapidly realizing just how much he loved to be bossed around, how much it aroused him to be manhandled. Then, Hiram was pulling away only to clamp down on Archie's shoulders and push down to the ground.

"On your knees. Now," Hiram commanded, leaving no room for argument.

Not that Archie wanted to argue. In fact, a thrill ran down his spine as he was brought to his knees, now eye-level with the bulge in Hiram's pants. Archie licked his lips, his mouth suddenly very dry as he realized how fast things were escalating.

"Tell me, Archie, have you ever done this before?"

"No, Sir."

"Hmm...I find that hard to believe, especially with your physique and good looks," Hiram challenged, his hands running through Archie's hair, messing it up. He was such a pretty young boy, a thirst trap as he heard Veronica say once. Who wouldn't want to fuck this boy within an inch of his life? Fuck him until he couldn't walk or talk or move. Archie wanted to be fucked like that - Hiram could see it in his eyes, and was willing to give it to him...so long as he was honest.

"I-I sucked Reggie's cock after football practice once freshman year," Archie admitted after a moment, voicing something he had tried to bury for years. "We were bored and just fooling around...it didn't mean anything..."

"Teenagers," Hiram laughed, though it sounded more like a bark. "So eager to get in each other's pants. I bet you were so embarrassed, so ashamed about what you had done. You didn't tell a soul."

"No, Sir."

"Tell me - did you like sucking Reggie's cock?" Hiram goaded, pushing Archie to divulge as much as he could. "Be honest with me Archie. I will know if you're lying, and there will be consequences if you do."

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes what? I want to hear you say it."

"I liked sucking Reggie's cock!"

 _Damn_ , did it feel both terrifying and good to say that out loud. Archie felt both liberated and panicked. Hiram could use that information against him, use it to blackmail him into doing whatever he wanted. Hiram could use it to poison Veronica against him. But at the same time, Archie didn't give a damn, because he liked sucking cock - he liked sucking cock _a lot_ \- and he was _so close_ to getting one in his mouth. He was practically salivating for it, and Hiram could tell.

"Would you like to suck my cock?"

"Yes, Sir. Very much," Archie said enthusiastically, looking at Hiram's cock as if it were candy.

"Later," Hiram said, knowing he was being a tease as he stepped around to Archie's backside, admiring the view from above.

Archie could not suppress the whimper of disappointment that escaped his lips.

"Hush," Hiram commanded firmly, one large hand placed in between Archie's shoulder blades. "You will get your chance...after you've been a good boy. Can you be a good boy for me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm glad," Hiram smiled, though there was a glint in his eyes that was less than kind. He applied pressure between Archie's shoulder blades. "Bend over."

Archie obeyed until he was on all fours, his palms and knees now digging into the expensive hardwood of Hiram's office. He could hear the metallic click of a buckle, then a thud as a belt was deposited on the floor, followed by the zip of a fly. The sound of Hiram spitting into his hand echoed off the walls, the older man no doubt using it as lube as he stroked his own dick, getting himself ready while he watched the young ass in front of him quiver. Archie's heart rate sped up, his arms shaking with anticipation.

"Tell me, Archie, do you want me to fuck you?" Hiram asked, his tone deceptively kind. Something fatter than fingers pressed against the curve in Archie's ass, and his hole quivered in anticipation. "Do you want me to fuck you raw right here, on the floor of my office, on all fours like a dog?"

"Yes," Archie breathed out heavily, unable to form words. He had not seen Hiram's cock, but he could feel it - fat and leaking against his ass - and he knew that it was going to destroy him. Hiram would fuck him hard and good and leave him so stretched that he would feel it for days.

"That is not an answer," Hiram snapped, nails digging sharply into the flesh of Archie's hips. He used enough force to draw blood, or leave marks at the very least. This boy was going to look like a work of art once Hiram was done with him.

"Please fuck me, Sir," Archie begged.

"You're so desperate for it," Hiram said, his voice like gravel. It sent shivers down Archie's spine. If only he could see those dark eyes now, nearly black and pupils blown wide with lust. The blatant lust that must have been there...it was enough to make Archie's knees tremble.

At the first press of Hiram's cock past the rim of his hole, Archie had to bite back a scream. He clenched his fists tightly in the carpet, knuckles white, to keep himself from collapsing right then and there. Hiram was just so _big_. This was only the head and it felt like Archie was being split in two. There was no way Hiram could fit his entire cock inside of him...was there?

"Shhh, shhh it's alright Archie, just relax," Hiram coaxed, halting his actions so large hands could sweep down his spine soothingly.

"I don't think I can take any more," Archie protested, elbows shaking with the effort of staying upright.

"You can, and you will," Hiram insisted, no debate in his tone. "Trust me, Archie. I know a thing or two about how to make this work."

Hiram's word was final, no more debate on the topic. Archie had to do this...oh god...he was going to be destroyed.

As if to prove his point, Hiram slowly began pressing back into Archie, his cock slipping further inside the red head's body. Archie whimpered and moaned, waiting for this to turn into the pleasure he originally sought instead of burning pain. Finally, Hiram ceased movement when he was fully sheathed, his pelvis placed flush against the curve of Archie's ass. It felt like his cock was piercing Archie through his stomach, the fullness surreal. It felt as if Archie could burst, the pressure growing to unbearable levels.

Then, Hiram snaked his arm around and placed a hand flat on the exposed portion of Archie's stomach, pulled him up a little so that he could get a different angle, pulled out, and slammed back in with one fluid motion so forcefully that Archie nearly screamed. This new angle was incredible. There was still soreness from the initial penetration, but all the pain quickly ebbed to pleasure as Hiram rocked into him at a quick pace, balls slapping against his ass with smacking sounds.

"How does it feel to have your girlfriend's father's cock in your ass? How does it feel Archie?" Hiram whispered into Archie's ear, biting down on the lobe.

"It...feels...g-good, Sir," Archie stuttered to the time of Hiram's thrusts. Then, the older man went deeper, hitting a spot that made Archie's vision blur to white. He hit it over and over and over again, making Archie cry out, "So good!"

"You have to be quiet Archie...Veronica is right outside."

Archie groaned at the thought of Veronica, her ear pressed to the office door, hearing the obscene sounds of wet skin on skin, the sounds of he and her father fucking.

The hand Hiram placed on his stomach wandered lower, wrapping itself around Archie's cock. Archie arched up into the touch, the movement stealing his breath as the unexpected stimuli became too much to handle. Hiram pumped Archie quickly and brutally, without regard to the sensory overload that had Archie's head spinning. He was not going to last long, his face flushing a dark red as he tried his hardest to stave off an orgasm.

"You are not allowed to come until I tell you to!" Hiram snarled, yanking Archie's hand away from his cock and in punishment, slowing his thrusts to a torturously slow pace. Archie fell to his elbows, his strength failing him as he whined at the loss of such intensity.

"P-please Sir," Archie whimpered, his body so close, _so close_ to release that it was painful. "Please let me come!"

He did not dare reach to go touch himself again lest Hiram decide to pull out altogether and leave him like this. It was miserable to be so hard and unable to find release. He briefly considered rutting up against the carpet, seeking the friction of _something_ to get him off.

Then, the hand returned, fingers running quickly up and down Archie's shaft, thumb dragging over the purple head. Archie convulsed at the touch, everything becoming too much to handle, but he still had to hold on. He had to hold on until Hiram told him to let go. He wanted to be a good boy. He wanted to make Hiram happy. So he endured until finally, he heard the words he had been waiting for.

"Come Archie," Hiram commanded, pulling on the boy's cock with increased force. "Come now!"

A few more pumps to the oversensitive organ and that was it. Archie threw his head back, forehead covered in sweat as he let himself be dragged under the wave of orgasm, hips bucking up into Hiram's fist as he came violently onto the hardwood.

Abruptly, Hiram pulled out and dragged Archie up to his knees, turning the boy around so that he was facing his rigid cock. Seeing it in person made Archie's head spin and mouth salivate.

"Open your mouth," Hiram commanded, and Archie immediately did as he was told.

He took Hiram's cock inside his mouth with an urgency unlike any other he had experience. It was as if he needed Hiram's cock to live, the large piece of man meat filling his entire mouth with little room for anything else. Archie hollowed out his cheeks and began to pump the older man, sucking and licking his way down the thick shaft, making sure to lavish the plump head with extra attention. The precome gathered at the tip was salty and bitter, but Archie loved it. He needed more, the urge to make Hiram come taking over all his senses.

Hiram's hands wove between Archie's red locks and pulled harshly, giving Hiram back the control he previously asserted. He set up a brutal pace, face-fucking Archie to the point where he was gagging, but the red head did not protest. In fact, he reveled in the roughness. He loved the way he choked on Hiram's dick when he pushed it to the back of his throat.

Finally, Hiram's movements became erratic, his hips stuttering as he climaxed. Hot come ran down the back of Archie's throat in thick ropes, the salty bitter taste returning with increased intensity. Archie would have continued sucking Hiram off, but the older man pulled out, spurting the rest of his come over Archie's face. The white liquid ran down Archie's cheeks and forehead, dripping from his red, swollen lips.

Archie looked wrecked - his hair a mess, neck and back covered in scratches and bites. His clothes were half off - shirt bunched up around his armpits and pants pulled down to just above his knees, his cock now flaccid and resting in a patch of ginger hair across one muscular thigh.

"You've been such a good boy," Hiram praised as he caught his breath, his fingers running tenderly across the hallow of his throat up to frame his jaw, admiring his artwork.

"Thank you, Sir," Archie replied equally as breathless, feeling pride well up in his chest at the praise.

Hiram tucked his cock back into his underwear, zipping his pants and buckling his belt before handing over a hand towel for Archie to clean himself up. The boy was still kneeling on the ground, not given permission to get up yet, waiting expectantly at Hiram. The older man felt something hit him, something between awe and affection for his this boy. He was unique, and so very good. It was hard to find someone so complaint and submissive, but here Archie was, ready and willing to please.

"Get up and clean off," Hiram instructed, watching Archie get to his knees like a newborn foal: wobbly and not entirely balanced. There was a hitch in his step as he walked over to get the rag, wiping off the cum from his face. Hiram felt a primal sense of pride at the sight of Archie's distorted gait, wondering how badly it was going to hurt when Archie sat down tomorrow and if the boy would think of him whenever the twinge hit him.

"Here, let me," Hiram offered, taking the rag and gently dabbing at the places Archie could not see. His cheeks were bright red, his eyes glazed over, but Hiram had never seen anyone so gorgeous. Post-coital haze really did wonders for Archie Andrews. It was a shame they both had to go back out to Veronica and pretend nothing had happened. Hiram much rather would have preferred to take the boy to bed, and if the electricity still sparking between them said anything, Archie wanted that too.

Neither one of them said a word as they straightened up and made themselves presentable. Hiram combed back his hair and rolled up his sleeves while Archie pulled up his pants and tucked his shirt back into his waist, trying as best he could to smooth out the wrinkles. His hair was a lost cause, but he did his best to soothe the wild red locks.

The hallway was eerily quiet as the two walked out of the study, Hiram making sure to lock the room once they left. No one was in the dining room, Hermione's glass of wine still left out on the counter even though the lights were off. Hiram was left to assume that she had gone to bed, which was just fine with him. The woman had been annoying since his return, unusually antagonizing with Veronica which was making Hiram's plans _that_ much harder to execute. Veronica, on the other hand, was curled up on the sofa, legs tucked up under her as she watched one of her favorite shows. She turned the TV off once she realized they were there.

"Have a good talk?" Veronica asked as she sauntered up to Archie, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Uh, yeah," Archie nodded, caught off guard by the affection. Hiram could tell it wasn't exactly wanted, and he tamped down his own inner jealousy. He was not competing for Archie Andrews with his daughter. That was a line he would not cross. Besides, judging by Archie's body language, Hiram already knew which Lodge Archie preferred.

"Don't stay up too late you two," Hiram warned, putting on the 'good dad' show once more. "It was nice meeting you Archie. Don't hesitate to come by again. I know I'd love to have you."

The double entendre was only picked up on by Archie, who flushed a lovely shade of red. Veronica, on the other hand, was completely oblivious.

"We won't Daddy, I promise," Veronica swore, smiling up at him sweetly.

"Actually, Veronica, I'm pretty beat. Do you mind if I head out?" Archie asked, looking towards the door as if it could save him.

"Sure Archikins, do you want me to walk you out?"

"That would be great."

The two walked arm and arm out of the penthouse door. The last Hiram saw of Archie was his tousled red hair disappearing down the hall to the clack of Veronica's heels.

It was clear she was disappointed that her boyfriend wanted to go instead of spending more time with her. Once more, Hiram had to tamp down more primal emotions, this time ones of satisfaction that no one else would be the one to touch Archie tonight. How Veronica would have reacted to see his marks on Archie's skin, to see the boy's gaping hole flared out and ready for a cock that his daughter did not possess. It would have been incredibly satisfying, but not as satisfying as possessing Archie and keeping Veronica's touch off of him entirely.

Back in his study, Hiram picked up the remainder of the glass of rum and took a sip. He walked over and settled in the large leather chair, running his fingers over the thick mahogany of his desk, wondering how Archie would look bent over it.

Yes...he hoped that Archie Andrews would come again very soon.


	2. These Walls Have Ears

These Walls Have Ears

Archie rang the doorbell to the Lodge's penthouse suite, fidgeting with his tie as he waited to be let inside.

Weekly dinners with the Lodge family had become somewhat of a tradition. Hermione hired a private chef for the night to make them something exquisite and unpronounceable - at least to Archie's unrefined tongue. Hiram had no problem showing Archie just how cultured he was, the words rolling off his tongue as he bit into that night's cuisine. Archie thought it was torture that he was always placed at the opposite end of the table from Hiram. He always had a direct view of the man, making it nearly impossible for him to tear his eyes away from Hiram - from the way his lips brushed his glass of wine, to the way they curled around his fork, to how his Adam's apple would bob as he swallowed...

Everything about Hiram was mesmerizing, which was why these dinners were becoming more and more difficult to attend.

The longer Archie spent in Hiram's presence, the harder it was to pretend like nothing was going on.

The door swung open to reveal Veronica.

"Archikins!" She squealed in that shrill, excited tone of hers. "Come in!"

Archie smiled and stepped inside, passing his coat off to their butler. Veronica waited patiently in the hall, swaying a little on her feet as to accentuate the way her dress fell across her curves. Any other man would be so lucky to have as divine a creature as Veronica; she truly was stunning, especially when she dressed like _that_. He knew he was supposed to be salivating at the mouth at such a suggestive neckline, but those things had long since lost their appeal.

Still, Archie managed a smile. "Wow, Ronnie. You look...amazing."

"Why thank you," she preened, flipping her dark curls over her shoulder, satisfied. Then, she took him by the arm and escorted him into the dining room. "Mummy and Daddy are already waiting for us. Don't worry - I told them to be on their best behavior."

"Your parents are always amazing, Ronnie."

Amazing was an understatement.

Perhaps breathtaking would be a better word to describe how good Hiram looked in tonight's particular bespoke suit, the deep shade of burgundy bringing out the darkness of his hair and eyes. Or perhaps that was due to the fire - set low and crackling to create a more intimate ambiance. He nodded in Archie's direction, a vision of cool disinterest. It drove Archie up a wall, and he had to force himself not to redden in both embarrassment at his arousal and disappointment at being ignored.

Hermione got up to greet him, a vision in her own, much more conservative dress. She kissed Archie on both cheeks, her nails biting into the creases of his elbows even through his jacket. When she pulled away, her dark eyes sparked with something dangerous...or maybe that was just the fire as well. Archie remained smiling. He often wondered how much Hermione knew of went on behind her husband's office doors. If she did know, she wasn't going to say anything...at least not now.

When Archie sat down, he was immediately reminded of the anal plug he'd inserted earlier that day. Mr. Lodge had been very explicit in his request. He wanted Archie loose and prepared by the time he stepped into the penthouse office.

 _Well, consider it a success,_ Archie thought, disguising a moan when he shifted in his seat, the plug brushing just shy of his prostate. He was more than prepared; he was _eager._ It was the greatest test of his will not to get up and jump Hiram's bones. But he didn't. Archie didn't want to look desperate, even if he was. Besides, Mr. Lodge did not appreciate it when he acted out of line, and Archie was a good boy.

Dinner went by in polite silence with bits of safe conversation thrown about here and there. Talk of Hiram's business was off limits, and Hermione did not dare utter a word about her campaign for mayor lest she spark debate since Archie's dad was her opponent. That left Veronica, and there was only so much of her trivial chatter about The Pussycats and speakeasies that all of them could take.

Finally, after three courses of salad, escargot à la bourguignonne, and foie gras, dinner came to a conclusion. Archie was stuffed and slightly tipsy, having indulged in a few more glasses of wine than he'd anticipated. But it was hard to say no when Hiram was pouring, and the drink made him feel like he was floating. Veronica was more than tipsy, stumbling around and humming a few bars from her latest collaboration with Josie.

Veronica nearly ran into the china cabinet, and Archie took her by the arm.

"I think it's time for bed," he suggested, and Veronica nodded along with a giggle.

They compromised on the couch. By the time Archie had settled his girlfriend and returned to the dining room, he found the table empty. Still, since he had not been formally dismissed, he reclaimed his seat from earlier, hoping that the Lodges were just in the kitchen and not retired to bed. It would make all the _preparations_ Archie did go to waste -

"Ah, Archie, there you are," Hiram said from the archway, his hip cocked against the frame. He had foregone his jacket, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. In his hands, he held two plates. "Just in time for dessert."

Hiram walked to the table and took the seat next to Archie. He scooted in his chair closer than what was probably considered a polite distance and placed the plate in front of Archie. The plate contained a cream-colored blob that jiggled like jello covered in what looked like a fruit sauce.

"What is it?" Archie asked, poking at it.

"Flan. It's quite delicious," Hiram replied, taking his fork and breaking off a bit. "Here, try it."

He held the fork to Archie's lips, encouraging Archie to taste. Archie obeyed, his lips purposely wrapping around the fork in a way that was less than innocent. Now that he and Mr. Lodge were alone, there was no need to hide pretense, Archie letting his lashes flutter against his cheeks as he closed his eyes and savored the taste. The last thing he saw was Hiram's eyes going dark as his pupils consumed his irises, nothing but _want_ inside.

"There you two are," Hermione sighed, entering the room.

Archie's eyes flew open. He jumped up and scooted back from Mr. Lodge, failing to maintain his calm. It was hard to do when the man's wife was now sitting across the table from Archie.

Hermione folded her hands in front of her and cocked her head in that way she always did when she was trying to come across as sincere. "Thank you so much Archie for putting Veronica to bed. I'm grateful she has someone like you to look after her."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Lodge," Archie assured.

"Yes, you've done this family a great service, Archie," Hiram added, leaning back in his chair. "You've been such a doting boyfriend. I'm not sure we can ever repay you."

A warm, large hand settled on the inside of Archie's thigh, brushing up against the inseam of his jeans. Archie felt his pulse stutter, the breath temporarily leaving his lungs as that hand started to slowly _slowly_ rub circles into the denim-clad skin. His cock strained against its confines, Archie unable to stop the rush of heat traveling between his legs.

 _This is so unfair,_ Archie whined to himself. It was unbearably hard to remain unaffected when he was supposed to be excited about he and Veronica's class campaign while her father knew exactly how to get him hot and bothered.

Then the hand moved northward, one firm palm pressing down on the outline of his rigid erection, and Archie choked.

"Are you alright, Archie?" Hermione asked, arching one perfectly-shaped eyebrow. "You're positively flushed."

"I am?" Archie asked, thankful his voice didn't sound as wrecked as he felt. He did feel very warm, sweat beading at his temple like coach had made him run a mile for football practice. Archie pulled at his collar, trying to cool off a heat that had nothing to do with the fire burning in the living room and everything to do with the ridiculously attractive older man reaching for his zipper.

Dear God, Archie was going to come in his pants right there at the table if this didn't stop. Now.

Of course, God wasn't listening. It was only Hiram, and there was no force on Earth that could stop him from popping Archie's jeans open and stroking the boy's cock through his boxers. Archie's hips jerked up in response, his heartbeat thundering in his chest as he fought to control his breathing. Was Mr. Lodge trying to torture him? This was cruel and unusual punishment, even for him.

"Let me get you some water to cool you off," Hermione insisted, ever the doting mother. She leaned over and placed the back of her hand on Archie's burning forehead before sauntering out of the room.

"I thought she'd never leave," Hiram sighed, relaxing in his chair. Now that they were free from their third wheel, Hiram was able to focus on Archie completely. He leaned back and looked down at Archie's erection, pleased. "Well well, someone is happy to see me."

"Mr. Lodge..." Archie rasped, unable to continue when the older man slipped his forefinger fingers through the window of Archie's boxers to stroke his shaft.

After so much teasing, the feel of skin on skin combined with the lingering burn of the plug was too much. Archie came _hard_ , biting down on the inside of his cheek until he could taste blood.

" _Mi amore_ ," Hiram called, his voice carrying into the kitchen. "I don't think the foie gras agreed with Archie. He's made a mess of his clothes. I'm going to take him to freshen up."

Hiram lied so smoothly, like it was second nature. It was astounding how honest he made himself sound, like he had nothing to hide. It was even more astounding how Hermione didn't even question it. No doubt she thought that the mess came from the sweat that had soaked through the collar around Archie's neck instead of the dark spot hidden beneath the fold of his jacket.

"Oh, alright," Hermione called back, peeking her head out from the doorway. "He does still look flushed. Feel better, Archie."

All Archie could do was nod, unable to find words. That, and there was no time. Not when Archie was already being pulled out of the dining room and down the hall of the Lodge apartment. Archie already knew where they were headed: to the room at the end of the hall.

Hiram pushed Archie inside of his office, locking the door behind them. Archie barely had time to catch his breath before lips were on his, hungry and demanding. Hiram pushed his tongue into Archie's mouth, devouring him, and Archie gave in to the onslaught. He backed Archie up, moving them towards his desk until Archie felt the backs of his thighs hit solid wood.

Lips were suddenly gone, pulled away in an instant, and Archie was left reeling. He tried to chase Hiram, but the older man went down to his knees in front of Archie, making fast work of Archie's belt and pants.

"Let's get these off of you," Hiram said, pulling Archie's boxers down to his ankles. They were wet and stained with cum, his cock damp and sticky from where the fabric had pressed against his shaft. "What a mess you've made..."

"I'm s-sorry, Sir," Archie started to apologize, but choked off when Hiram placed an open-mouthed kiss to the tip. Archie's hands flexed against the edge of the desk, falling against it.

"Do not apologize for this," Hiram berated, and all Archie could do was nod and hold onto the desk for dear life as Hiram started sucking Archie's soul straight out of his cock.

All Archie could do was hang on for dear life, afraid that if he let go of the desk, he would fall apart. He had the strongest urge to touch Hiram, though - the greatest want to take his hands and fist them into Hiram's hair, to feel the silky strands saturated with sweat, to trace the hollows of Hiram's jaw and the bob of his throat as he took Archie _down down down_ , to hold the older man there as Archie fucked his face.

But Hiram wouldn't like that. Hiram liked to be in charge, and judging by the dark and stormy look in those blown-black eyes and the possessive grip on Archie's thighs, this was only happening because Hiram wanted it.

Hiram did something particularly clever with his tongue, and Archie choked.

"S-sir! I...I'm going to - "

Hiram was off of him immediately. Archie nearly cried at the loss. He looked down to see Hiram sitting back on his heels, flexing his jaw and licking his lips, surveying his handiwork. Archie's cock was red and curved up against his stomach, the purpled head weeping pre-come. It was cruel for Mr. Lodge to leave him like this, but then again, Hiram was a firm believer in delayed gratification.

A hand on Archie's hip urged him to turn around. Archie obeyed the silent command, his back now to Hiram, his stomach flat against the desktop. Archie expected many things to happen: a firm slap to his ass, nails raked down his back, maybe even.

The possibilities were endless. They had only just begun, and Archie knew they had a long way to go before Hiram was satisfied.

Archie shivered at the feeling of two fingers brushing over his rim, circling his entrance at a tantalizingly slow pace, brushing against something plastic. Archie gasped. He had nearly forgotten the toy still stuffed in his ass. The fingers pressed into the dip of his cheeks, tugging at the base of the plug. Archie's legs nearly gave out when Hiram went to pull it out, the slick slide of lubed plastic making a squelching sound as his body released the toy. His hole flared, now gaping and empty, and Archie heard the older man suck in a breath.

"Look at you..." Hiram hummed appreciatively, running one hand over the globes of Archie's ass possessively while the other hand reached down to pop the button of his slacks. "I've thought about this so many times...Ever since the first time I had you in here, I fantasized about bending you over my desk, about fucking you so hard you'd feel it for days."

"Yes..." Archie whimpered, his body trembling in anticipation. He'd never wanted something so bad, never needed something as much as he needed to be fucked right this very second. "Yes, Sir...please..."

What Archie didn't expect was to feel the wet, scratchy surface of a tongue press up against him. He yelped, hips jerking against the edge of the desk as Hiram dipped his tongue inside him, tasting him, eating him out. Hiram was relentless, darting his tongue in and out, taking Archie for all he was worth. Archie's knuckles turned white as he gripped the edge of the desk, trying his best to stave off orgasm.

Then, Hiram stood, yanked Archie's head back, and crushed their lips together. Archie could taste himself on the older man's tongue as Hiram licked his way into Archie's mouth, suckling on his tongue. It was brutal assault, teeth clicking as desperation overcame their senses.

Archie's body arched into Hiram's, his ass grinding against the fat length of Hiram's cock. All it took was one luxurious slide and then Hiram was inside Archie completely, hips pressed against the small of Archie's back. Archie groaned and dropped his forehead to the table. No matter how many times it happened, he was never going to get used to that feeling - the feeling of being stretched to the point of breaking and then a little further.

His knees turned to jelly as Hiram fucked him, hard and fast - just how he knew Archie liked it.

This was a wild frenzy of a fuck, and Archie didn't last long. He choked back a cry as he came, smearing his release all over the expensive mahogany. Hiram fucked him through it, not missing a beat. If anything, the pace became more brutal, the drawers shaking as Hiram pounded Archie _harder, harder, harder_ into the desk. Archie was letting out a constant stream of moans, bordering somewhere between pain and pleasure.

Just when the sensation became unbearable, Hiram snapped. Archie felt the older man come deep inside him, cock softening as Hiram thrust once, twice, three more times for good measure before pulling out. Cum dripped from Archie's hole and down his thighs, and as spent as he was, Archie felt his cock twitch in interest.

In the back of his sex-soaked brain, Archie realized he had come twice in the past half an hour, and would have been embarrassed by his lack of control. But this was Hiram - Hiram whose eyes spoke of promises of coming a third time if they lingered in his office any longer. And though that was a tempting offer, the rest of the Lodge family was going to be wondering what was taking so long getting Archie some extra clothes.

"Now, I'd say that lived up to expectation," Hiram sighed as he stretched, his shirt rising as he flexed just far enough so that Archie could see the vee of his hips. Despite being completely worn out, it was enough to put a skip into Archie's pulse.

"I would say so, Sir."

Hiram smirked, coming around to help Archie put his clothes back into place.

Archie winced when he stood. He would have bruises on his hips for days, that was for sure, the lingering soreness a souvenir from his generous employer. The older man was a master of hiding evidence, all the bruises and scratches on Archie's body quickly covered beneath carefully-placed clothing. There would be no taking his shirt off during practice for at least the rest of the week. And definitely no sexy times with Veronica.

Not that Archie was particularly keen on getting naked with Veronica anymore. Why would he when he could have Hiram instead?

At times, Archie thought about breaking up with Veronica. But other times he feared what the outcome would be if he broke her heart. Being with Veronica allowed unlimited access to Hiram, and Archie did not want to lose the favor of the one Lodge he really was attracted to. Besides, as much as Hiram loved to fuck around with Archie, if he hurt Veronica, Archie harbored no delusions that it would go unpunished.

Though, the idea of being punished by Hiram was not completely off-putting.

But, that was a thought for another time.

Once they were both presentable and relatively unsuspicious, Hiram escorted Archie out of his office. The door closed resolutely behind them, concealing all the evidence of what had transpired. It was so hard, sometimes, pretending like nothing had happened at all. But that was the deal. Archie had to live with it.

Veronica was passed out on the couch, both men checking on her on their way to the door. It was better that way. They would not have to dance around the truth, however, Hiram still chose to, if only to torment Archie a little further.

"How's the car treating you, Archie?"

"Very nicely, Sir. Thank you."

"You'll have to give me a ride sometime."

Archie swallowed thickly, his mind supplying images of straddling Hiram's lap, bouncing on the older man's cock in the backseat while the windows steamed up. There was no mistaking that the innuendo is exactly what Hiram meant, especially when he reached down and gave Archie's sore ass a subtle squeeze. Archie bit down on his bottom lip, desperately holding in a moan.

"Yeah," Archie replied, his voice the equivalent of sandpaper, his mind fogged over with lust-addled daydreams. Then he snapped himself back into reality and remembered that Mr. Lodge hated informal speech. "Yes, Sir. It would be my pleasure. Whenever you want."

"A mutual pleasure, surely," Hiram corrected with a faux-innocent smile, showing off far too many teeth. "I'll call you when I'm in the mood."

The door slammed in Archie's face. He could only hope that 'the mood' meant soon.


End file.
